


Can't Help Falling In Love (With You)

by braverbolderlouder



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Cheerio Rachel, F/F, Noah Puckerman/Santana Lopez/Mike Chang bromance, Pezberry, Quittany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverbolderlouder/pseuds/braverbolderlouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana Lopez serenades her girlfriend, Rachel Berry, with "Can't Help Falling In Love" by the A-Teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love (With You)

To say that new Cheerios member Rachel Barbra Berry was pissed would be an understatement. Slamming locker doors shut with a loud thud heard all over the hallways at McKinley High, lashing out to people who pass by her, crossing and uncrossing her arms while stomping her foot on the ground, even throwing a slushie on a poor, innocent seventh grader's face... need I say more?

She was pissed at her girlfriend, Santana Lopez, for something she did yesterday. But the Latina seemed oblivious to that fact and it infuriated the petite diva even more. Yes, you read that right. Santana Lopez is Rachel Berry's girlfriend. And I don't just mean girlfriend, she's her girlfriend girlfriend.

"Rachel, for the love of rainbows and unicorns, can you just please tell San what she did wrong? She's like a sad, sad unicorn and right now she's pacing around the cafeteria like her head's on fire," Brittany told her and Rachel just rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"She knows what she did, Britt; she just chose to forget it." Rachel replied and huffed in annoyance.  
  
"Whatever you say, diva slash drama queen." Quinn said and Rachel glared at the smaller blonde.  
  
"I resent that comment, Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Rachel shouted, making everyone look at her and her two friends. Quinn frowned, but didn't comment. Rachel kinda forgot that they were in the hallway. Rachel glared at the people still looking at them. "What are you looking at, people? Show's over!" She commanded in her best bitchy voice and everyone shuffled about to their own businesses.

Quinn and Brittany shared a look, and Brittany sighed.  
  
Quinn contacted Brittany telepathically. _'This was going to be a long day.'_

_'Yep, you got that right.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Santana was still pacing around, her bros looking at her like she lost it.

"Dude, could you stop pacing around? You're making me feel dizzy," Mike said and Santana sat down with him and Puck.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do huh, dude? Pretend like nothing's wrong when really there is? I don't even know what I did that was so bad to make Rachel mad at me... and I hate it when my girlfriend's mad at me!" Santana rambled nervously, earning her slightly confused and amused looks from Puck and Mike.  
  
Because, really? When does _the_ Santana Lopez ramble? Maybe Rachel really did rub off on her.  
  
"Calm your tits, Lopez. Ok, can you remember the last thing you did or said to her yesterday that made her feel furious towards you?" Puck asked her.  
  
Santana was quiet as she racked her brain for something bad that happened yesterday. When she finally got it, she responded, "I remember now. I said that I thought she only joined the Cheerios to up her rep or something..." She paused to look at Mike and Puck and she saw them shaking their heads at her in disagreement. "What?"  
  
"Really, San? You really said that to Rachel?" Mike asked her, rather coldly, and Santana nodded.  
  
"Why? What's so wrong about what I said?"

"San, Rachel joined the Cheerios to be closer to you, darn it." Puck said and now Santana realized how idiotic she acted towards Rachel yesterday. "She thought it'd be fun, y'know, doing something together." Mike supplied. All Santana could say was, "Oh my god. I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot. I'm such an idiot."

"Dude, calm down." Mike said, patting her back.

The Latina girl now had her head in her hands. "What am I going to do now?" She muttered.

"Whatever you can." Mike said softly, patting her back again.

"Whatever you can do to make things right, do it. Coz I'd hate to see Pezberry come to an end." Puck said and with that, the two boys left Santana alone in the cafeteria.

Santana grinned to herself, an idea instantly forming in her mind. _**'Rachel Berry won't know what hit her.'**_

* * *

Glee club is currently taking place in the choir room and Santana was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Santana?" Mr. Schue asked and everyone turned to Rachel for the answer.  
  
Rachel crossed her arms and glared at them. "God, am I a lost and found center? What, Santana's like, lost, and I just happen to magically find her? Yeah, right. No I haven't seen her coz I've been avoiding her all day." Her bitchy comment was met with a lot of 'oohs' and 'burns'.  
  
 _'What's up with Rachel's bitchy attitude? And did something happen between her and Santana?'_ Mr. Schue wondered to himself and he sighed, slightly oblivious to the drama that is Pezberry. The air in the room was tense and awkward, so the curly-haired glee club director changed the subject.  
  
"Okay, so does anybody have a song?"

"I do." Everyone's heads whipped up at the voice that was definitely Santana's. She entered the room and gave everyone a small smile.  
  
"Okay, looks like Santana's ready to start us up. Go ahead," Mr. Schue said to the Latina.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Schue. Anyways, this is for a girl that I really love with all my heart and I'm really sorry for what I said to her yesterday. So, I hope she forgives me after this performance." Santana says, making eye contact with Rachel. Quinn, Puck, Mike, and Brittany were looking at them knowingly, all with smug smiles plastered on their faces. Finn and the others looked confused.  
  
Rachel was frowning at her girlfriend, and you could tell she was annoyed, but deep inside, her heart's a flutter and she really wanted to grin. But no, she was still mad at Santana.  
  
Santana borrowed Puck's guitar and sat on a stool in the front and center of the room. "I learned to play last year. Puckerman taught me some guitar lessons over the summer." Puck, Mike, and everyone else nodded at her, everyone except Rachel.  
  
"Still waiting for a certain someone's performance," Rachel bitchily retorted and Santana rolled her eyes. "Patience, Berry. Or I might just go all Lima Heights on you." That certainly shut Rachel up. Santana smirked. **_'If Rachel thought that she might just one up me on my bitchiness, well, she better think again.'_**  
  
She started playing the guitar to one of Rachel's favorite songs. Santana then began singing, and everyone was mesmerized by the beauty of her voice, especially her petite brunette girlfriend.

[Santana:]  
 **...I just can't help falling in love with you**  
  
 **Wise men say**  
 **only fools rush in**  
 **but I can't help**  
 **Falling in love with you**  
  
 **Shall I stay**  
 **would it be a sin**  
 **if I can't help falling in love with you**  
  
Mike and Puck provided back-up vocals for her during the next line.  
  
[Mike and Puck:]  
 **Like a river flows, through the sea**  
 **so it goes**  
 **some things are meant to be**  
  
[Santana:]  
 **Some things are meant to be**  
  
 **Take my hand**  
 **Take my whole life, too**  
 **For I can't help**  
 **Falling in love with you**  
  
 **Wise men say**  
 **only fools, rush in**  
  
 **But I, I can't, I can't help**  
 **Falling in love... with you**  
  
[Mike and Puck:]  
 **Like a river flows, through the sea**  
 **so it goes**  
 **some things are meant to be**  
  
[Santana:]  
 **Take my hand**  
 **Take my whole life, too**  
 **For I can't help**  
 **Falling in love with you**  
  
 **Take my hand**  
 **Take my whole life, too**  
 **For I can't help**  
 **Falling in love with you...**  
  
Santana didn't get to finish her performance as Rachel jumped on her lap and gave her a big hug.

"That was so sweet of you San, thank you." Rachel said and hugged the Latina closer to her.  
  
"Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, Rach."  
  
"Like it? I didn't just like it, I LOVED it! That was one of my favorite songs ever, I'm glad you remembered!" Rachel squealed and let go of her hold on Santana. Santana smiled and put Puck's guitar back in its place. The Latina then went back to her girlfriend.  
  
Santana took Rachel's hand. "Babe, I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. That was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me." She kissed Rachel's hand and the brunette felt giddy inside.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore, baby. You're forgiven," Rachel said and the tiny brunette gave her girlfriend a kiss on her perfect, red lips. Santana deepened their kiss, making it more passionate. Rachel moaned in pleasure. She granted her mouth access and the Latina easily slipped in her tongue into Rachel's.  
  
They began making out in front of the entire glee club and it was so hot, it turned Santana on. It also turned Puck on, mostly because he's such a perv and seeing his two favorite girls in the whole world make out in front of the whole glee club intensified his perverted thoughts and desires even more.  
  
Mike, Artie, and Sam catcalled and Finn was, well, Finn, looking absolutely perplexed at what's happening in front of him at the moment and Tina, Mercedes, Blaine, and Kurt's jaws were on the floor.  
  
Brittany and Quinn were too caught up in the heat of the moment and right now, they're ''busy'' sucking face and playing tonsil tennis to even have a care in the world.

Their make-out session was cut short when Mr. Schue clapped. "That's enough, Rachel and Santana. Brittany, Quinn, that's enough too. Santana, great performance. Looking forward to more numbers from you. Now, let's focus on Sectionals."  
  
 ** _'Way to ruin a moment, Mr. Schue.'_** Santana thought silently, but she didn't care. Things were okay with her and her girl and that's all that matters.

FIN.


End file.
